


Vacation

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Boyfriends, Couples Vacation, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, Kissing, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Scars, Soft Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Eddie and Richie are excited to be on vacation together.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Vacation

“I can’t believe we are here!” Eddie excitedly walked out on the deck of their hotel. This place was spectacular. They had a view of everything on the Hawaiin beaches. Sniffing the air, that smell of the ocean was splendid. It was a break away from L.A. that was for sure.

Richie came up behind him and tenderly wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, giving his neck a kiss. “Happy Anniversary.”

Smiling, Eddie kissed Richie’s cheek. He was never going to get the man to shave. Oh well. 

This was going to be great. For two full weeks, it was just the two of them. No cell phones. No shows. Nothing to distract them. 

“I’ve always wanted to travel to Hawaii,” Eddie said, basking at the view.

“Yeah, same. It’s weird that I’ve never had any bookings here,” Richie pointed out, kissing down Eddie’s neck. He could never get enough of him. Not like Eddie was complaining or anything. They were overdue for some needed time alone.

Having to break himself away from their intimate hug, Eddie went back to unpack their luggage. He dedicated one suitcase to cleaning supplies just in case he had to clean any messes in their hotel room. 

“Come on, are you really going to unpack now?” Richie complained.

“What’s the probability that you are not going to unpack and then I have to do it for you?”

Richie comically placed a finger to his mouth and rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. “100%.”

“Exactly what I thought,” Eddie smirked, giving him another kiss.

A hand fell on his shoulder, smoothing down the spine of his back. Eddie loved that. A year ago when he was recovering Richie always soothed him with a nice massage if he was having a bad day. Relief was an understatement that Eddie was finally back on his feet, making a full recovery. Miraculously Eddie lived after some of his vitals were punctured from being stabbed. 

“Do you know that you look sexy folding clothes?” Richie whispered, nibbling at his ear.

“Richie,” Eddie warned, but his boyfriend was winning. Dropping the clothes, Eddie turned around and captured Richie’s lips, pulling him close. They fell onto the bed with Richie on top of him, moaning.

“I wonder if these walls are paper-thin,” Richie mentioned as their tongues swirled together.

Eddie stared into Richie’s eyes. His blue eyes. His curly hair. His beautiful face. “They’d better be.”

“Funny, you didn’t have ‘make-out in bed’ written on the checklist for the first day,” Richie teased, unbuttoning Eddie’s shirt button.

The mere unbuttoning of his shirt made Eddie freak out, fearing that someone may see the scar. Gasping, he sat up, buttoning his shirt.

“Sorry...” Eddie apologized, averting his gaze from his boyfriend.

“No, you don’t need to be sorry,” Richie told him sincerely. He sat up a bit to let Eddie have some space. It wasn’t fun having this scar. No matter where he went, or even just being around Richie he hid it. Like Richie and his therapist told him, it was not a symbol that marked him as weak.

“Do you think...” Eddie began as a nervous child. He held Richie’s hand. “Somebody will say something when we’re on the beaches?”

Proud that Eddie was even considering taking his shirt off, Richie gave him an encouraging smile and kissed him. “If anybody insults you then they’re going to have me to deal with.”

Eddie snickered, pulling him close so that their chests pressed together. “That’s not very intimidating.”

“Oh come on, you didn’t put be sarcastic on the list,” Richie kissed his lips. 

Lowering themselves back down to the bed, the lovers looked forward to the rest of the vacation.


End file.
